fixitinpostfandomcom-20200213-history
Dion Menefield Moving Images
The movie that I am choosing is Hancock. Although Hancock is a good superhero movie because of how it introduces a different kind of hero. In the sense that he is not so well groomed or rich or anything like that. Saying that there are some things that could have been changed to provide a better movie. The first thing that could have been improved is the love story between Hancock and Mary. When Mary is introduced to the story she already has a husband. Sure there are some weird moments between her and Hancock but nothing that really defines if they have interest in eachother or not. Having Mary a single women would of given more of an opportunity for Hancock to come in and take that role of being her love interest. The other part that could have been improved is the story overall. It was kind of a comedy and superhero action movie put into one. It does not give a clear plot to the story and the audience can not really tell in which direction the movie is going. Giving a clear theme from the get-go would have improved the film. Another change that could have been made is explaining why Hancock is a superhero and has these super powers after all. Why he was chosen by the “Gods” to have these powers. Instead of this he is just introduced as some bum lying on the benches and lives in a trailer. The last thing that could have been changed is that their should have been some kind of super villains. The only villains in the story were just regular guys that wanted to get back at Hancock for getting them locked up. I would have actually villains with actual superpowers to make the action scenes more intense and more interesting. The next movie that I chose was the new Star Wars Rogue One. This film was good in that it was the first spinoff Star Wars movie. It was totally new characters and a very different story line. It was interesting but much could have been improved. The first thing that could have been improved was not making the film so confusing for the audience. It was confusing in the sense that their was just too much going on in the whole movie. It was too much to grasp at one time. I would have kept the story limited so that the movie was easier to understand. The next thing I would have changed is the part where they needed to reach the rebels to get them to take down the shield. All that it led to was some of the important characters putting their own lives in jeopardy to tell the fleet something that they already knew. I would have simply just cut out that part of the movie since the fleet had already known. The next thing that I would have changed is the fact that there are so many new and different characters. It was a lot to keep up with. I would have kept characters to a minimum because most of them died off anyways. The fact that they died made it seem kind of pointless that they were even introduced in the first place. It also makes it difficult for viewers to go back and watch the movie for a second time. The last thing that I would have changed is the typical “death star” plot. In most of the movies it always leads up to trying to destroy a death star. I think since this was a spinoff in a new direction that maybe a different objective would take place of the death star. Action Movies.